Locations in Kasland
There are many different locations in the Kingdom of Kasland. This page is a minor index of that, organized by noble ruler. Fostallus Land/Capital Area Most of the Fostallus family's holdings were based around the capital. Lake Kestral The central lake of Kasland, around which the capital and several other villages are based. There are many legends of fairies and monsters dwelling in the lake. Though a bit round-about, the lake can eventually lead a ship out to the sea. Kaslake The capital of Kasland, and only proper city of the nation. Kaslake is a city of water, built on Lake Kestral and flanked by several small rivers. The modest palace of the King is based in the center of the city, at the end of a long market street. Lochhollow A halfling village just outside of Kaslake. Northpond A village just north of Kaslake, on the northern shore of Lake Kestral. Northpond is the main base of operation for the Gaynesford family. Peapod Hall The ancestral home of the Peasly family, West of Kaslake. Barius/Carillon Land North and west of Kaslake, the lands of the Barius family are steeped in military history. After the conquest of Kasland, which Lord Vetto Barius had no part in fighting, the Barius family was banished from Kasland, their lands forfeit to the Carillon Archduke. The tables have recently turned back, however, and Barius' alleged son Alantel is now the Lord of Barius, with the Carillons banished. Castle Barius The great castle of the Barius family. It is a large, old castle, built to house an army and weather a great siege. After Vetto Barius was banished it was the base of power for Archduke Grandioso Carillon, but when he was driven out of Kasland the castle was reclaimed by Vetto's supposed son, Alantel Barius. Stipton A village near Castle Barius, home of the Mercer family. Stipton is built on a hill. Markila A ruined village at a crossroads south of Castle Barius, destroyed by the vicious bandit Vargr. The Instrel family were its guardians, but the last member of that small family was killed by the bandit leader himself. Drakon Hall The keep of the Drakis family. Drakon Hall contained several dragon bones, claws, and teeth, as well as numerous examples of dragon-centric artwork. Hardale A village near Drakon Hall, mixed of Halflings and humans. Hardale ships many goods, especially apples from the Amberbough Orchard, up and down the river to Kaslake. The mayor of the village is Ander Goodbarrel. Very recently Hardale was the site of a battle between Carillon forces and resistance fighters, ending when a fairy monster became a giant, poisonous tree. Amberbough Orchard The orchards owned by the Amberbough halfling family. Amberbough apples are considered the sweetest apples in Kasland, if not the world, and the orchard is also famed for its sharp, crisp Amberbough Cider. The nearby river of Hardale transport most of the Orchard's products up and down the river. Darkreach Tower The tower fort of the Dalmay family, Darkreach is considered very haunted. When it was discovered that Thaddeus Dalmay was cooking and eating local Halfling villagers, Lord Carmill Barius had most of his staff executed and personally removed Dalmay's head before having the tower burned. Since then there have been many rumors of ghosts haunting the ruin. Tarrybrook A Halfling village near Darkreach Tower, with an old history of fear cast by the Evil Lord Dalmay. After Darkreach Tower was burned, Tarrybrook was personally watched over by Lord Barius. Lynna A small mountain village north of Castle Barius and Darkreach Tower. Sweetbeard Meadery A meadery founded by the Sweetbeard family of dwarves. After the dwarven genocide the place went out of business, but it was recently re-opened by some of the human and halfling staff. Underbough Land The Underbough land holdings are Northeast of Kaslake, and property of the Underbough family, whose patriarch is known as the Barley Prince of Kasland. As such, Barley is a major product of the region. Big Elm The greatest Halfling hill/village in the land, on the level of a proper town (for Halflings). The town's name comes from the immense Elm tree that grows out of the hill, which is considered highly sacred to the local hobbits. A village is built on and within the hill that curves from the tree and around the river. Starryview A keep and small village that serves as the main dwelling of the Gardyner knightly family. Esterhollow A Halfling village near Starryview, for which the Gardyners are also responsible. Hybail A Halfling village ruled over by Mayor Wendel Underbough, the Bean-Counter. Buford's Mill A small Halfling village built around a watermill on a river. Torwell Land The Torwells are known as the Wheat Princes of Kasland, and their villages are often built among large fields of wheat. Castle Torwell The Castle from which the Torwell family rules. While not especially famous, it has weathered its share of villainous attacks over the generations. Northmill A village north of Castle Torwell, for which the Wheat Princes are personally responsible. Everton A town ruled over by the Evers family. Everton serves as one of the major grain distributors in Kasland. Afrul A good-sized village under the protection of the Snyders, who make their home there. Hoofel A Halfling village known for raising ponies, and then selling the fully-grown horses to local humans. They are ruled by a mayor of the Pawfoot family and defended by the Snyders. Greybrook A village near a creek full of stones that give the water a strange gray look. It was once the home of the Gander family, but they were exiled by the conquering Harmonians in favor of the Crotals. The Ganders rule there argain. Gormen Land The Gormens of Kasland are the chief beef barons of the country, known as the Cattle Princes and, in recent times, Princess. The Gormen region is home to few Halflings, who have a poor relationship with cows. Castle Crownhoof The capital of the region, an impressive castle and home of the Gormen family. Grandarry A fair-sized town near Castle Crownhoof, over which the Gormens also manage. Blackfield A village guarded by the Hornsby human clan. Ormont A village with a tower keep, owned by the Wadham knights of Kasland. Horon A minor village at the heart of a forest, near Blackfield. Terudor Land The Terudors are a minor noble family with long-time aspirations of being called the "Iron Princes" of Kasland. They control the most iron mines in Kasland. Fort Bowerly A stone fort built in the heart of the Terudor lands, with a large smelter for the ore brought in from the many Terudor mines. The Terudor family rules the region from here. Irondale A village built not far from an iron mine, and also quite near to Fort Bowerly. Whitehurst A village near Fort Bowerly, which the Terudors defend. Estis Estis is a fairly good-sized town which the Glarens watch over. Mistston A village at the edge of a forest not far from Estis. Another protectorate of the Glaren family. Kintel Land The Kintels are skilled beekeepers, and are major producers of honey, beeswax, and mead. Beeswax Hall The keep of the Kintel family, equidistant from Honeyshire and the Hives. Honeyshire The main town of the Kintel lands, over which they watch. Honeyshire was the site of a recent massacre of peasants and mercenaries, perpetrated by a fae ooze. The Hives A trio of immense beehives close to Beeswax Hall, where the greatest amount of Kintel honey and beeswax comes from. Stingguard The tower keep of the Makien family. Swinehurst A village of mostly pig farmers and some beekeepers, defended by the Cunningham knight family. Ham Hall The small keep of the Cunningham family. Mysterious Cottage A cottage built in the woods west of Honeyshire, said to be the home of a witch. The Three Hills The Three Hills are a trio of hills where the Hilltopple halfling clan dwells and feuds. The clan is broken into four branches, the greatest three of which are locked in a near constant feud. The North Hill The North Hill is ruled over by Lindal Hilltopple and his branch of the clan. One of the main reasons the East and West Hills do not trust the North Hill is that North Hill Hilltopples tend to brew vodka over whiskey. The East Hill The East Hill is governed by Lavinia Hiltopple. Due to being led by a lady, the North and West Hills do not greatly trust the East Hill or what Lavinia has to say. The West Hill Hiram Hilltopple rules over the Halflings of the West Hill. He is considered an unhelpful, rude hobbit. The Market Within the Hills A small market village built between the Three Hills, controlled by the wily Jasper Hilltopple. Most trade within and with the Three Hills happens in this market village, as the Hills will not interact with eachother and can often be off-putting to outsiders as well. Other Regions Barleycorn Hill Barleycorn Hill is the home of the Barleycorn family, who, predictably, produce barley and corn. Uglybog Swamp An uninhabitable swamp-land south of Lake Kestral, said to be a "breeding ground" of witches. Category:Kasland